


Short stories/ Long shots

by OhThankGodForMakingAHell



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThankGodForMakingAHell/pseuds/OhThankGodForMakingAHell
Summary: love stories of the WNT couples, real, possible and hopefulsome original character'ssome auMature contentlesbians/d+fictional
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Carli Lloyd/Hope Solo, Emily - Relationship, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan/Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Story 1 - New to the scene - chap1 original and kelley + other couples

Natalie Robinson has always been easily intimidated. She'd crumble with the slightest glance thrown her way, let alone a irate employee or customer. Today was no different, it started with an overdrawn account followed by hushed harsh whispers from her colleagues in the lunch room. She hadn't meant to overhear their conversation, she usually takes lunch in her office, alone, quiet and calm but she forgot to bring cutlery today, which forced her into the room. Their remarks continue to circle her mind throughout lunch, "Waste of space', 'whore who can't get any', 'old nagging bitch', she believes them because well their mostly true, right? She wants to change, become less pitiful and lonely. She just doesn't know how.

She meets with the new team member that week Friday, to give her a run through of the ins and outs of the place before her start the following week. This type of interaction overwhelmed her, she wonders how she had gotten a managerial role with her social awkwardness. 

The girl, Ashlyn, she's young, well older than my 26 but not looking much. She was dressed in jeans and a blouse that didn’t look right, if compared to the others she sees everyday. It clocks that the shirt is actually a mans button-up. The manly attire coupled with the short hair and her intimidating stare made Nats brain run wild with assumptions, which she had to quickly regather as a hand extends to introduce herself. The run through was quick, Natalie had thing to complete before the work day was done. The plans for the retirement party for lily had to be finalized before the function the following week, including a farewell speech. She informs Ashlyn of the function, thinking it be good for her to mingle with the team. She says she's always up for a drink. 

\------

And so it was. The company splashed out and hired a pub with an open bar, beer and wine of course and insisted that partners were welcome. When Natalie arrived the party was already in full swing and the party goers were already loudly chatting drunklike. Natalie, got herself a lemonade from the bar and found herself a quiet corner and watched as she waited for her dreaded speech. She wished she could join the other crew, but knew the hostility she'd receive if she ever tried. Better by far to sit it out in the safety of the quiet corner. In her misery she was so used to being ignored that she didn't notice the young women approaching and, as she was tapped on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise. 

"Hi, I'm Ali, I'm sorry if I startled you" the women said with a smile.

"AHH….Natalie… I'm Natalie"�  
Ali grins "Oh your Ashlyn's new boss, she has spoken of you. Well I saw you sitting alone and thought that you might want some company. Can I sit?"

"Yea of course" Nat pulls the chair out for Ali as she jokes "hope nothing bad"

Ali slightly cresses her brow "not to bad" she concedes "but I'd like to make my own mind up. Is your partner with you?" 

"Partner…" Natalie blushes, so she is gay "No. no here alone. And you? You and Ashlyn?"

"That's right. We're married, I'm her significant other" Ali replied with heavy emphasis on 'significant other' bit "she didn’t tell you about me?"

"I don’t really talk much to anyone at work" Natalie shamefully admits 

Ali diverts her attention to the grouped paper on the table "is that your speech" 

"yeah, I really don’t want to do it. I hate public speaking, they're just gonna laugh at me. A laughing stock, that’s all I am and they're right. I'm gonna fuck it up" 

Ali looks at her with the softest eyes she's looked in. tells her it'll be okay. That she'll do fine. She believed her, the softness of her voice, the tenderness of her touch made her feel like everything would be okay. It was to some degree, majority of the people didn’t listen and those that did wanted to. Natalie left feeling refreshed instead of drained like she first thought she would. Thanks to Ali. 

\------  
"So, what's with you and old bag benny" Ash drunkenly asks from the passenger seat on their way home. "You spent half the night with her, when you were meant to be with me."

"Old bag benny, do you mean Natalie? Don’t be so rude Ashlyn" Ali scolds her wife "she's actually nice once you get to know her and, anyway, she's one of us" 

"one of us" Ash scoffs "what are you talking about"

"I mean, my gorgeous sexy stud, that Natalie Old bag benny is a full blown lesbian even if she doesn't see it yet" Ali says firmly 

"Nah not a chance, my gaydar is never wrong" 

"All you guys do is shit on her, how would any of you know who she is. She told me she never had a boyfriend and the thought of having one turns her stomach" Ali recalls matter-of-factly "and besides I could tell she wanted she wanted a hug and a lot more from me"

"I damn well hope you didn’t give her one" Ash said, suddenly cross.

Ali rolls her eyes out the window "of course not, I was just thinking…"

Ashlyn looks at Ali expectedly

"maybe we could take her to the club, introduce her to some girls. You could sort it out?" Ali gives her lover the eyes 

"Natalie.. The club, seriously. We don’t know her. Why should I?" 

"I'll do anything you want. Anything at all" Ali replies teasingly 

"you'll so anything I want anyway, 'cos if you don't ill give you a right spanking" she replies half joking.

"ooh, yes please. Can I kiss your pretty pussy as well? Please, please, please" Ali kept the joke running. 

"you are such a slut you know that?" Ash says with a laugh

"yes mistress, but I'm your slut" Ali replies reaching over and squeezing Ashlyn's thigh   
With that the topic is dropped. Ali seeing it as a successful conversation and knowing ask would sort something out. 

\------

"it seems you made an impression on my dear Ali" Ashlyn fires at Nat as she pushes into her office "I've been order to invite you over for dinner and then she thought we might go to a little club we know" 

"I'm not sure….

"that’s not gonna cut it for Ali, once she's made her mind up there is no denying her. Lets say Friday night, we will leave from here together" 

"Friday, I'm really not sure"

"of course" Ashlyn reaches over and types a number into the phone on the desk

"Ali its me, I'm here with Nat now and she said she'd love to come Friday" Ash nods " yeah hold on" she pushes the phone towards a gaping nat

" hi Natalie, I'm so glad you'll be able to come Friday. Do you have any food preferences" 

"no….no actually anything will do fine but I don’t know If

"of course you are. look I gotta run coach is looking at me" the phone is dead, nat looks up at Ashlyn who shrugs a I told you so. 

\------

When Friday afternoon arrived, ash started to regret the invitation as soon as she saw the outfit selected by Natalie. She wore a knitted sweater that a 40 year old mother would wear paired with jeans and nice shoes. The girls at the club are gonna eat her alive. 

"Nice sweater" she says dryly "lets go than" 

Dinner was awful, not the meal, but the conversation was dry, shot lived and awkward for the most part. Apart from work Ash and Natalie had very little in common and every time something was bought up between the two, it was quickly dropped leaving an awkward silence at the table. Even when a topic that was common was brought up Natalie's nerves and shyness took over leaving her answers always only a few words. After the meal was finished, the couple cleared the table. 

"that was fun" mocked ash "what's more we cant take her looking like that, she will never fit in"

"yeah we can ash. And you promised" Ali relies firmly.

"That’s before I knew that she would turn up looking like something out the fifties. Anyways its domme and subs night. She'll freak out" 

A hard look is exchanged 

"well I hope that you're not expecting to go dressed like that. Its about time you remembered just who is in charge around here" Ash, feeling that she needed to reassert authority, wagged her finger in mock anger. 

"yes mistress" Ali curtseys "ill get changed as soon as I'm done in here" 

As soon as Natalie sees Ali ascend the stairs she starts to wonder if this was the type of club that she'd be interested in. She now knows that she crazily underdressed and out of place. She stands quietly watching the two curious. She sees Ashlyn fasten something around Ali's neck. "thank you mistress" she hears and finally sees a dog like collar fastened around her neck. Now she knows for sure that this isn't for her. 

"look… this club really isn't for me"

Ali looks at her sweetly and tells her she will love it "we better hurry up tho or mistress will spank you"  
This stuns Nat again, the word mistress that is. You don’t here it ever and here she is the third time and many more to come from the night she assumes.


	2. New to the scene - chap2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet
> 
> warning   
> \- very mature (probably)

Natalie was hopeful, she was hoping it was a joke, a prank and once at the club everything would actually be normal. She didn’t get what she wanted, instead found a place filled with barely covered women and others dressed similar to Ashlyn. She thinks she recognizes some from the telly but doesn't look at them to really tell. 

"Ash" she frantically pleads to the taller girl, she's quickly dismissed and told that subs didn't speak unless spoke to. Natalie stays quiet, observing her surrounding's, following unobjectively now, slightly frightened. Ash leads them to a table with two other 'couples', nothing in this club was apparent, so making assumptions wouldn't make sense. Natalie follows Ashlyn instructional pat and sits besides her, Ali was sent off to get drinks. Her security was gone and she was even more frightened, she hoped Ali was fast. She is introduced to the group, the two across from her were Tobin and Christen, next to them was Hope and Carli, they seemed normal, normal discussion about work (soccer for most). Why and how does this whole group look like this, she felt extremely frumpy next to them, did Ash and Ali not have ugly friends, maybe that the position she will take. 

Natalie blanks them out when her eyes wonder around the place again. This time she see people sitting at a similar table to theirs, however the women with collars were kneeled next to their 'mistress she assumes. Now Natalie is anxious, maybe she misunderstood Ashlyn's gesture and was meant to be kneeled like the others, Ash would have said something right, so she's fine. 

"hey guys" a cheery new comer bounds to the table "sorry I'm late. Oh who do we have here? I haven't seen you here before" 

Natalie looked up and her heart seemed to skip a beat; there standing before the group, was the most extraordinary women she had ever seen. Whilst being beautiful and cute, she exuded a sense of power that was striking; the way she held herself, the smouldering stare along with the dark slacks and crisp white blouse. 

"hey Kelley" Natalie vaguely heard Ash say. "this is Natalie, a friend of Ali. This is her first time at the club"   
For a moment longer the two stare at each other, until, unable to hold her gaze any longer, Nat dropped her eyes. 

"A first timer, eh? Does she know what she's getting herself into. The lack of collar, the girls are gonna have a field day with her" Kelley chuckles, eyes wondering around the women's body 

"pretty little thing to, id say. But i cant see you hidden away behind that table. Now stand up and give us a proper look at you" Kelley commanded, totally assured that her words would be obeyed.

It had been years since someone had describe her as pretty. Indeed no one had done so since she was a teenager, and Kelley's attention was suddenly making her feel uncomfortable and because of her interest everyone was staring at Natalie expectedly. On top of that Kelley assumed that she was a sub, that she was willing, indeed expecting to be ordered about. This made Natalie shrink further into her seat. 

"Now, now". Kelley said, mockingly. "ill let you off as it's your first time here but you'll need to learn that you shouldn't leave a Domme waiting. Come along and do as you're told. Stand up; i cant see you properly whilst tucked away like that". Again there was the self-assurance that se would be obeyed.

Completely overwhelmed by the sheer certainty of this women, the way she just assumed control, her rock-hard confidence, Natalie glanced around for support but all she saw was amused smiles; no one seemed to find Kelley's demands outrages or abnormal but she felt she needed to protest.

"But.....But..." she stammered.

"I shouldn't have to ask twice, let alone three times." Kelley says, voice with an edge of steel. "Now why don't you be a good little girl? Do as your told and stand up and let me have a proper look at you?"

Somehow this approach had more effect and as if drawn by hawsers of steel she felt herself drawn up out of her seat until she was standing shyly.

"very nice, very nice indeed." Kelley commentated once Natalie was standing "but i want see your legs properly behind the table like that. Come over here and lift up your skirt.' 

Horrified at what she was being asked to do, Natalie stared back and started to protest but, with her eyes still locked on Kelley's, her remonstration died away before they had even started. Here in the club other rules seemed to apply and, for all that her demands were crazy but something about Kelley made them acceptable. Within this strange arena it would almost be churlish to disobey; to do so would be making a scene. Feeling as if she were some sort of puppet and this strange women were pulling the strings, she shuffled out and stood in front of Kelley. Then, like an automation, she felt herself reach down towards the hem of her dress lifting it slowly until it reached her bum. 

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Its so much better when you just do wat you're told". Kelley's eyes once again roam the younger women's body hungerly "You've got a beautiful body, its a crime to keep it hidden away". 

"okay that's enough for now" Kelley said gently, picking up on Natalie's changing mood "why don't you come sit next to me and tell me about yourself" 

Kelley was quickly obeyed, both squeezing together on the horseshoe lounge. Natalie felt shaken, as if she was just endured a session with a principle back in her school days. They both sat and told each other things about themselves. Natalie found out that Kelley was a professional soccer player, like the others at the table. She tells her how they cant get together that often because of schedule differences but when they do it was here, where they could be themselves without the world finding out. 

"So, why did slave Ali bring you here tonight of all nights" Kelley asks

"Slave Ali" Natalie queried " why do you call her that" 

Kelley gives Natalie a hard look 

"didn't she explain? Didn't she tell you tonight was domme's and sub's night? Why do you think they are dressed up like this? What do you think is going on"�  
Natalie went blank, she was too confused to confess her suppositions, so she let Kelley explain the D/S lifestyle; what it meant to be Domme or a Sub and why the monthly meetings were so important, explaining that every last Friday of the month was domme and sub night for those fully in the scene. 

"So you are full time domme" Natalie asks 

"what do you think" Kelley laughs 

"so where is your sub tonight" Natalie asks 

"you ask a lot of questions" Kelley replies but as she sees Natalie's face fall she relented a bit " I'm alone at the moment, i have been for a few months now. Emily and i, well that a story for another time. What about you? Girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend.... I've never...."�  
"Never what" Kelley prompted

"I've never been with a women, well I've never been with a man either when it comes down to it. I just haven't met " She falters.

"You've never met the right one" Kelley suggests 

"i don't know, i just don't know" Natalie found herself nearly in tears. Kelley had touched a sore spot, well it could be the second glass of wine and her head was reeling. She felt overloaded, squeezed between two women, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. The eyes of Ash and Ali burning into her face, worried and protectively. She feels even worse for ruining their night as well. 

"please excuse me I have to use the loo" she said squirming out from under Kelley's arm pushing herself out of the seat. If she gets away for a minute or two she could calm down and clear her head.

"I'll come with you" Kelley said firmly. She grabbed her bag and followed Natalie to the restroom. When they got there Kelley held the door open for Natalie and than followed her in but, as soon as they were through the door, Kelley grabbed her by the elbow, spun her around and pinned her against the washstand. Grabbing Natalie by both arms she held her tight and, like a lioness taking her prey, kissed her hard on the mouth.

At first Natalie was shocked and then the shock subsided, a deep need from within welled up and surrounded her. Her normal reserve crumbled as the tangle of emotions that had been building ever since Kelley had first spoken to her come to a crisis and she wanted, needed, ached to be touched all over, to drown herself iin these new sensations. The way Kelley was forcing her against the wash stand, pushing their bodies together and for the life of her Natalie couldn't resist pushing back, trying to feed her desires within. Kelley shifted slightly so that her right leg slipped between Natalie's knees and, pushing it forward, she gave Natalie something to rub against; an invitation Natalie took with abandon. If she could just push a little harder, just ride this wave a little further....

Without warning Kelley pulled back from the kiss and, for a moment, the women stared at each other

"why...why did you stop" Natalie asked, her voice breathless.

"So, you want more, do you?" Kelley looked Natalie straight in the eye

"i..i i don't know" there was no way Natalie was going to admit to the power of the forces within her.

"Yes you do" Kelley said, softly. " you want more, quite a lot more and you know it" 

"Please, Kelley" Natalie started but her voice just faltered, confused over what she wanted, what she should say. 

"I know what you want, in your heart, you know what you want. I know your scared. I know this is all a bit new to you but the sooner you stop fighting the sooner you'll find exactly what you are looking for"

I don't know, really" Natalie said and begins to panic again, she started to twist away from jades grip.

"yes you do; lets see if this helps," Kelley said and, letting go of Natalie for a moment, she reached into her bag, pulling something out and, with one simple well-practiced movement caught Natalie as she tried to leave, spun her around, bent her over the washstand, swept her arms behind her back and handcuffed her wrists together. 

"What on earth are you doing" Natalie started to exclaim but her cry was cut short as Kelley clasped her hand across her mouth. 

"shhh!" she ordered. "Now listen carefully. Because you're to scared to admit what it is that you want, because you're in danger of spending the night dithering and wasting my time as well as your own. I've decided to take control, to make the decision for you. For the rest of the night you are going to be my Sub. A mistress doesn't ask, she takes and tonight im going to take you; tonight you're mine, do I hear any objections?"

Kelley removes her hand but Natalie is far too overwhelmed to speak, let alone object, so she just stands there, bent over the washstand with her mouth open, appalled at the liberties this madwomen was taking. 

"thats better," Kelley went on taking silence as acceptance. "however, just to make sure things stay this way.." again she rustles through her bag, she pulls out an arrangement of leather straps attached to a rubber ball "final chance to object, because once this is on speech is a privilege" she waits a beat, when again no objection comes she continues "open wide" 

Kelley reached around her and placed the ball into her mouth forcing her mouth further apart. Within moments the straps had been fastened behind her head and she was gagged. Kelley places a metal bell into her hand. 

"the bell is for safety, in case something goes wrong. If you cant breath or something, then just drop it and ill let you free. But don't do it unless its 100 percent, not because your uncomfortable. You don't have to worry; as long as you're handcuffed, you belong to me and i look after what's mine. Do you understand"

Natalie nods. The handcuffs and the gag, working with the swirl of alcohol and the tangle of confused emotion, stifled any further protests. She knew she should fight it but it had gone so fast, she had been swept away and now didnt know how to reassert herself. She felt tears welling.

"shh,shh,shh" Kelley said gathering her in calming her as if she soothing a child " come her, come to Miss.Kelley. I know, i know, its all a bit much at the moment but let me look after you, let me take care of you; Miss.Kelley knows what's best."

This sudden change from abuser to protector only confused her more. She truly didn't know what to do but it did feel so good to be held, so good to be comforted, so good to be cared for, that she felt she could in Kelley's arms forever. She felt herself relax again as she snuggles into Kelley's body, exchanging freedom for safety, exchanging control for comfort. 

"thats better, we better get moving" Kelley nods towards the door "but first we need to get you more sutibly dressed, it wouldn't be oaky if you were the only sub with panties and a bra would it" Kelley lifts Natalie's dress to her waist, dragging the tights and panties down her body, as she did this Natalie lent back against the washstand, now completely compliant and acquiescent. After the cuff and gag there wouldn't be any point in protesting. Kelley stood and bundled both tights and panties into her handbag.

"Ok, turn and face the wall" Kelley ordered, backing her words up by actively guiding Natalie around. Then she felt the zipper at the back of her dress being pulled down, her dress being pushed off her shoulders and Kelley's fingers tugging at the fastener of her bra. The shoulder straps were unclipped, so Kelley didn't need to unfasten her wrists. Kelley turns her around again, to completely remove the bra, placing in with the panties in her bag. Turning around again, Kelley cups Natalie breast gently and rubs her thumb across the tip of her nipple. Causing a spark to fly through Natalie's body, sparks that cantered on her core. 

"you have beautiful breasts" Kelley said with a purr "shame you hide them away, they're so lovely and firm; you surly don't need a bra." She bent down and kissed one of the nipples, ending with a bite, just hard enough to make Natalie squeak behind the gag. "yes, indeed. I'm going to have so much fun playing with these. Still, we'd best be going. Now, come along" she pushes Natalie into a stall and places her on the toilet, bunching her dress at the waist to avoid any splashing. Natalie waits for Kelley to remove herself.

Natalie had assumed that as they returned they would stand out, that everyone would stare but, although several patrons looked up as they passed, her status was normal that nobody made comment. When they arrived back at the booth, however, there was far more interest, and several jibes about how long they had been. 'we were wondering where you two had got to', joshed one of the other dommes and Natalie saw Ali grinning with delight and nudging Ash. 

Kelley led Natalie back to area they had left but this time they were not going to sit side by side. Kelley told Natalie to wait while she arranged herself and then she guided Natalie down onto her lap, lifting the back of her dress so that her bare legs ended up resting on Kelley's thighs. Kelley shuffled about until Natalie was nestled In the crook of her arm and then, as if all were completely normal, turned to join the rest of the party. Unable to join the conversation, or move much, Natalie snuggled further into Kelley and waited for the next part of the strange evening.

She started to relax, maybe it was the wine, or the gentle caress of Kelley's hand on her cheek, but she felt an inner warmth, a return of the confused emotion she had in the restroom. Indeed she was so relaxed that she only gave aa slight jump when Kelley placed her drink down and rested her free hand her knee and slid it gently northwards until the thumb just eased under the hem of her dress. Idly, almost absent minded, Kelley's fingers gently stroked Natalie's inner thigh and, against her will Natalie felt herself easing her knees apart as if inviting Kelley to explore further but, frustratingly, Kelley didn't seem to notice. Natalie, unable to join drifted away, lulled by the caresses of Kelley's fingers and soft warmth of her body.

Around thirty minutes later a sub and domme show begun on stage that both frightened and intrigued Natalie, she couldn’t imagine being naked and paraded around this many people. As the show went on, Natalie could feel Kelley's hand probing deeper and deeper, tracing the outline of the fleshy folds beneath her dress. Then, as the Mistress on stage removed a clip off the lower lip of the slave, Natalie felt Kelley reach for the outer fold of skin, take it between finger and thumb and pinch quite hard. Natalie turned to Kelley, horror in her eyes.

"Shhh……" Kelley whispered "keep your eyes on the stage. You don’t want to disturb the show; this is their time, not yours." 

Natalie was on the edge. She was shocked to the core by Kelleys boldness, by the way her hand was playing with her most intermate parts, but it seemed churlish to make a scene when the girls on stage were suffering far worse. Kelley's fingers had moved from pinching and now were deep in her public bush, pushing against skin, gently rubbing the very tip of her slit in sow sensuous circles. Completely absorbed in the new experiences, she couldn’t help but herself, she opened her legs wider, pushing back against Kelley's fingers, offering herself, anything to keep the sensations flowing. Simultaneously with the scene on stage, Natalie's frustration bursts within her both emotional and physically as a wave upon wave upon wave of intense feeling washed through her and, to her horror, a flood of ejaculate came from between her thighs, a very real symptom of the power of the orgasm which wracked her body to its very core. 

And then, at last, the waves subsided and it was over. Drained and exhausted, Natalie suddenly found herself overwhelmed by tears. Curling into a ball on Kelley's lap she was sobbing, uncontrollably, inconsolable sobbing although, she didn’t know why. Kelley hugged her close, trying to calm her, settle her down. Vaguely through it all she heard Ali ask if she was ok, only for Kelley to reply sharply that she had it under control. I calm down slightly hearing her voice. Kelley removes the handcuff, gag and hold her closer. 

This interaction quickly brought Natalie back to reality, she was uncomfortable again, she was so overcome by Kelley and the environment she'd forgotten everyone. She got carried away. She looked around the group, they must know what happened, it was obvious what happened. She felt sick to her stomach, how could she let herself be hoodwinked like this. She pushes away from Kelley.

"I've got to go. Now!" she said 

"Oh, come one, we're only just getting to know each other" jade said in reply

"No, I've got to…." and, with that, Natalie grabs her bag from the table and rushes to the door.

The doorkeeper was just letting her out when Kelley caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, Natalie, don’t run away" Kelley says almost plaintively but Natalie just looked at her, shook her head, pulled away and rushed out of the club. Ten yards later she's grabbed again.

"Please Natalie, Please" Kelley repeated 

"No, not now" Natalie said as tears ounce again starting to fall "leave me alone. Don’t you dare follow me. Understood?"

"you cant just run away " Kelley argued.

"yes I can. Now leave me alone, leave me be" 

"if that’s what you really want" Kelley said, crestfallen 

"Yes it is. Now go away" and with that Natalie was off, leaving Kelley standing by the side of the road.


	3. New to the scene - 3

Come Monday morning, Natalie was sat at her desk, tired and bleary after an unsettled weekend. Try as she might, she couldn't shake off vivid memory of what she must have looked like as she had made such a spectacle of herself, losing control of her senses whilst sitting on Kelley's knee. She should never have let herself be talked into it, never have gone for dinner with Ashlyn and Ali in the first place, never have gone with them to the club afterwards and never, ever, have let herself be taken by Kelley. She was betrayed by the role sweet Ali took in all of it. The proud smile she held when she saw Natalie leave the bathroom cuffed and gagged, as if she'd planned it all along. Natalie was confused, how'd the seemingly sweet and caring women she'd met at the function previously be involved in a club like that, let alone coaxing people into the place. And than there is Kelley. Whilst they had just been chatting, before it had all got out of hand, she had seemed so nice, so caring, so compatible. She felt tricked, bullied into complying with the actions. Kelley was obviously in her element, she knew what she was doing. 

And then there was the secret she hardly dared admit even to herself. Whatever the shame and humiliation, she had never felt anything as good as the orgasm Kelley had given her and, for all her self-loathing, part of her knew she wanted to feel like that again. But that would never be, could never be, she had been tricked once; she would never be tricked again. She was never, ever, going back to that awful club.

And so it had been all weekend, as all these thoughts and doubts and second thoughts had circled and circled and had made her miserable. She had hardly slept and was now facing another awful week at work. She leant forward, her face in her hands and stared at her PC screen unable to find the energy to even log on, let alone get started on her tasks.

"Hello! How are you this bright and breezy morning?" Ashlyn's voice broke through Natalie's reverie.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ashlyn," Natalie replied a little curtly.

"What a turn up for the books you turned out to be," Ash continued with a laugh. "My Ali said you were one of us but I didn't believe her, not until I saw you with Kelley. She had her hand right up your dress and you were loving every minute of it. Horny little cow, aren't you? Who'd have thought it?"

"Shh! Ashlyn! Really! Someone might hear! " Natalie said anxiously, " and about all that, I'm not sure...."

"Not sure? You seemed pretty sure on Friday night. That reminds me, I've got something for you, a present from Kelley."

"A present?"

"Yeah. She didn't have your address so she came over to our place yesterday and asked me to give you this." Ash reached in her pocket and fetched out a small gift-wrapped package and handed it over. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Natalie undid the ribbon and took off the paper to reveal a cardboard box underneath. Inside the box was a mobile phone, quite a basic model but ready charged and switched on. Natalie picked it out of the box and stared at the blank screen as if expecting it to burst into life.

"Why on earth would she give me this?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," Ash replied. "You'll have to ask her. Why don't you ring her and find out?"

"Ring her? I don't know her number." 

"Pound to a penny it's programmed into the address book. Go on, open it up and take a look," Ash suggested.

"Not now. You know the rules about mobile phones at work. Maybe I'll try later," Natalie said doubtfully, staring at the phone, "maybe later."

Natalie was once again in deep thought at her desk. If she were going to call Kelley she surely wasn't going to do it from her desk. Apart from the 'no phones' rule she didn't want her work colleagues overhearing; she wasn't sure what she would say to Kelley but she knew it would be personal. She put the phone down beside her computer keyboard where it sat like a guilty secret, lying inert, a constant reminder of unfinished business. From time to time she would stare at it; part of her wished it would ring again, part of her was glad it didn't. When it came time to go home, she picked it up but, somehow, she didn't put it in her handbag but carried it in her hand. And then, on the bus, she sat staring at the shiny black screen almost willing it into life whilst still hoping it wouldn't ring.

When, at last, she got home she went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As she put the teabag in her cup she looked at the phone, which she had placed beside the kettle, and she could no longer stand the tension. One way or another she had to get this over and done with. She searched in her handbag for the written notes she had made and, following the instructions carefully, opened the address book, scrolled down to Mistress Kelley and pressed the picture of the little green phone. Holding it to her ear she heard it start ringing and ringing and ringing until....

"Natalie, hi, look, hang on whilst I park. One moment.... There we go. Hi, thanks for calling. I've been worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, I guess I overdid things a bit. Came on a bit heavy like. I didn't mean to.... Well, let's just say I didn't want to scare you away and when you ran off like that, well, I couldn't leave it at that, I really couldn't."

Natalie couldn't reply, she simply didn't have the words. She'd been all geared up for Mistress Kelley and her harsh orders and now, here was the other Kelley, the caring, sensitive women.

"Natalie, Natalie honey, are you still there? Please don't hang up. Look, I really want to see you again. I know I'm a bit much to deal with but surely we can work things out. Please, pretty please? Why don't we meet up for a drink? I finish up at seven. What's your nearest pub? We'll meet up there; the first round is on me."

"Pub?... The Jacks n J," Natalie said on autopilot, taken aback by the way Kelley had once again taken control.

"I know the one. Corner of Radcliffe and Elm Avenue, right? That's perfect. I'll see you in there at seven thirty. Gotta go. See you later," and with that the phone went dead.  
\----

Natalie was standing at the entrance to the Jacks n J car park dithering as usual. She wondered if Kelley had already arrived and was waiting inside. What would she say? Once or twice she almost turned and ran but she knew she had to get this over with. She was still there when, with a peep-peep of a car horn, a black car swung in off the road, pulled in to a parking place and Kelley got out.

"Hi, Natalie. Wow, you look...." she said as she came over. "Seriously, you look great. I'm so glad you made it, I was afraid you would run away again. Come on, let's go in. I'll get them in. White wine, isn't it?"

Natalie followed Kelley into the pub and they went to the bar whilst Kelley ordered. As the barman poured their drinks Kelley stood back and looked Natalie up and down with a big smile on her face.  
"You really are lovely, you know that?" she said. "Pretty as a picture." The barman handed over their drinks and Kelley paid for them. "Now we both have a lot to say so why don't we find a quiet corner and sit down? Then we can talk properly." 

Kelley glanced about until she spotted an empty table where they could chat in peace. Taking Natalie gently by the elbow she led her over and they sat down sitting across the table from each other. Natalie had steeled her nerve and, once she was seated she was ready to make her stand. She looked up to see Kelley looking at her with a apprehensive look on her face and, suddenly, it felt churlish and mean to say anything bad. The way Kelley obviously felt concerned about her welfare, the way she looked at her, even the way she had guided her over to the table, made Natalie feel wanted, appreciated and protected. 

"First of all," Kelley reached across the table and took Natalie's hand in hers, "please forgive me, I'm sorry if I went too far. I guess I forgot to take into account just how new you are to the scene. It must have all been a little frightening. Please, pretty please?"

Natalie looked straight into Kelley's eyes and, at that moment, she would have forgiven her anything. She was too emotional to speak so she just nodded.

"After you had gone I had a long talk with Ash and Ali and they told me just how much it was your first time, how you hadn't even known what sort of club it was until you got there. It was very brave of you to let me do what I did. It must have been quite scary when I jumped your bones in the toilets," Kelley went on. "You must have thought I was the wicked witch come to whisk you away."

"It was a bit scary," Natalie admitted as she smiled at the image of Kelley as the wicked witch, "but I didn't exactly say no, did I?" Now that Kelley was being so honest Natalie felt it only fair to confess her complicity.

"Well, you didn't, did you? In fact I got the impression you were loving every minute of it. That's why I didn't hold back much. If you really were my sub I'd be putting you over my knee and smacking that pretty little tush of yours for blowing hot and cold," Kelley laughed. "Anyway, the important thing is that right now you're here and you're talking to me. So, tell me about yourself. You told me a bit back at the club but I want all the details. You're Ashlyn's boss I gather."

And suddenly the awkwardness was passed. Once again Natalie was finding that Kelley was a superb listener. She really did seem interested in every aspect of her life and, as the evening drew on, they talked and talked and talked. Even when talking to Ali, Natalie hadn't been unable to unburden herself like this, to let someone else into the minutiae of her life, but with Kelley it was easy. The night continued like this, Natalie reveling more and more details of her life and Kelley reciprocating with little tidbits about herself. 

And then, suddenly, there was a silence. Natalie looked at their empty glasses and then up at the clock. It was nigh on eleven; they had been talking for over three hours but the time had just flown by.

"Yeah, it's late, we better get going" Kelley said, spotting her looking at the clock. "Can I give you a lift home?"

"It's only round the corner in Ashfield Street so it's hardly worth it," Natalie replied, "but thanks anyway."

Feeling slightly awkward, the two women got up and made their way out into the car park. Natalie followed Kelley over to her car and waited while Jude opened the door. Then Kelley turned back to Natalie.

"Look, I've had a great evening. Seriously, you're...." Kelley started before she realised that words would never do it, and she leaned forward and kissed Natalie full on the lips. To her slight surprise, there was no resistance and Natalie responded as the kiss turned into a clinch, a clinch that went on and on and on until some 'look at the lezzies' jeers from a group of passing lads made them self-conscious and they broke apart.

"As I said, my house is just around the corner," Natalie suggested, amazing herself at just how bold she was being.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kelley replied as she relocked her car and, taking her by the hand she led them off to Brash Avenue.

Natalie let them in to the house and led Kelley through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. However, as soon as the kettle was filled and switched on, Kelley took hold of Natalie again and they fell into another clinch. Unheeded, the kettle boiled and switched itself off again as the two women held each other tight. Passion met passion, need met need and, with their lips locked together and Kelley's hands exploring her body, any doubts that Natalie might have had left just melted away. A hunger, a hunger she had never experienced before last Friday, filled her body and she knew with certainty that only Jude could satisfy it. She broke away from the kiss.

"Upstairs?" She asked breathlessly.

"Lead on." Kelley replied and together they made their way up to the bedroom. As soon as they got there Natalie started to disrobe only to find that Kelley was helping, that Kelley was effectively undressing her. As ever Kelley was taking command but this is what she wanted and, as her skirt and blouse were whisked away and Kelley's busy fingers started on her bra strap she surrendered as she knew she always meant to.

"I see you're wearing tights again," Kelley said in mock severity. "I may have to spank you for that."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress," Natalie kept up the joke as Jude bundled her onto the bed and tugged at the offending garments.

"Sorry? So you should be," Kelley said as she tossed the panties and tights into the washing basket. And, with Natalie now naked, Kelley scrambled to shed her own clothes and, moments later, was snuggled up in bed next to Natalie.

At first there was nothing Mistress/sub about it. At first it was just two women sharing the pleasure of skin on skin, expressing physically the empathy they had shared all evening. Natalie felt a bit clumsy and inexperienced but Kelley assured her that she was doing fine and, as long as she just did what came naturally all would be well. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was Kelley but, clumsy or not, Natalie had never felt this free, this uninhibited. It seemed that whatever she did it was all right by Jude and her normal shyness slipped away to reveal the playful kitten within. Sometime later, as they surfaced for air and lay together side by side Natalie turned to Kelley and asked mischievously "Well, are you going to smack my bottom?"

"You, young lady, have a lot to learn about respect for your betters. Now, get out of bed this instance." 

Natalie jumped out of bed and stood to attention, even giving Kelley a mock salute.

"Go to the kitchen and fetch a wooden spatula. Do you have such a thing?" Kelley asked and Natalie nodded assent. "Well bring it here and you had best hurry up about it. Every second you keep me waiting is a smack to that pretty little tush of yours. One... Two... Three...." 

Natalie dashed off down to the kitchen and, still stark naked, rummaged in the cutlery drawer until she found a plain wooden spatula just as Jude had asked for. She rushed back upstairs and stood beside the bed holding it out.

"Twenty nine... Thirty... Thirty-one... Hmm... let me see. Yes that will do nicely. Now, get on the bed and lie sideways across my knees." 

Kelley sat up and Natale passed her the spatula before getting onto the bed and arranging herself across the lap. The anticipation of what Kelley was about to do to her was making her tingle all over; there was a delicious thrill of being 'naughty'. Once she was in position Kelley rubbed the flat of the spatula against the rounded flesh of Natalie's buttocks.

"And what are you being punished for?" she asked.

"Lack of respect?" Natalie queried.

"What did you say?" Kelley's voice was suddenly stern.

"Lack of respect, Mistress," Natalie essayed.

"That's better," Kelley conceded, "but I think five extra smacks might help you remember your manners next time. But that's not all you're being punished for. Cast your mind back, see if you can't bring it to mind."

Natalie quickly thought back and remembered Kelley's comments from before. 

"For wearing tights, Mistress?"

"Yes, indeed. I never, ever want to see you wearing them again. Come to think of it that goes for bra and panties as well. If I find you wearing them again then your punishment will be far more severe than a mild spanking. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"So, just to make sure you've got the message, what must you not do?"

"Not wear tights, bra or panties, Mistress," Natalie replied.

"That's right. Now then, thirty-one strokes for the thirty-one seconds it took you to fetch the spatula and five extra strokes for lack of respect is thirty-six strokes in all. I want you to count and thank me after each one."

As Kelley laid into Natalie's buttocks she was careful to keep it light and playful; she didn't want to overplay her hand again but, for all that, the blows were hard enough to make Natalie give little squeaks of pain and, as the count moved into the twenties there was a breathlessness about her voice that spoke of how much they were getting to her. Under the guise of rearranging her victim Kelley slipped her hand between Natalie's thighs and was pleased if not surprised to find that her arousal was manifest. She left her hand there as she went back to work and was not surprised when Natalie started moving so that the knuckle of Kelley's thumb was rubbing directly against the centre of her pleasure.

By the end of the thirty-sixth stroke, Natalie was shamelessly humping Kelley's hand and for a moment or two afterwards Kelley left it there, amused at the uninhibited butterfly that had emerged from the shy chrysalis that had been there before. Then, with Natalie very close to the edge, she removed her hand and lightly smacked Natalie's bottom.

"There, thirty-six strokes. And has my naughty little girl learnt her lesson?" she asked lightly, as if unaware of the state that Natalie was in.

"Please, please, Mistress Kelley," Natalie half sobbed, "please don't leave me like this."

"Like what?" Kelley asked innocently. "You've had your punishment. Now, it's getting late. I think it's time we stopped playing around and went to sleep. Don't you agree?"

Natalie was astounded at what Jude was suggesting. She had been so close, so close to the edge and now Kelley was suggesting that they just roll over and go to sleep. Surely not. She rolled off Jude's lap and snuggled up next to her.

"Please, Mistress Kelley," she said as sweetly as she could. "Please, I need...."

"What do you need?" Kelley asked, running her fingertips up the inside of Natalie's thigh but stopping tantalisingly short of their goal. "Tell me, tell me what you need."

"I need... I need...." but Natalie simply didn't have the vocabulary. She reached down and grabbed Kelley's hand and pulled it into her crotch. "Please, please rub me some more."

"Like this?" Kelley asked playfully as her fingers described slow circles around Natalie's pubic mound. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, yes!" Natalie breathed as the tension inside once again began to build.

"But why should I? What's in it for me?" Kelley demanded. "I think I'll stop right now."

"No! No! Don't stop!" Natalie begged. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Yes, anything, just please don't stop again."

"How about next weekend. We'll go to the club together and afterwards you come and stay at my place. From Friday evening until Sunday evening you'll be my sub; how does that sound? Will you do that for me?" Both women realised that they had reached a tipping point and, for a moment, Natalie was tempted to say no but the sensations that Kelley was producing between her legs were so delicious and, after all, it was only for a weekend.

"Yes, Mistress," she said at last. "I'd love to."

"Well then, roll on your back and put your arms over your head," Kelley ordered. "You're not to move unless I say so."

Natalie did as she was told and Kelley set to work using all her skills, all her knowledge, all her experience and let Natalie know just what it meant to be properly loved.


End file.
